Cool Cat
Summary Season 1 Cool Cat is the protagonist of the anime "Cool Cat Saves the Kids" where he saves all the kids from the destruction of Butch the Bully - an evil, eldritch abomination bent on destroying all of humankind. At the end of the first season, Cool Cat ascends to True Coolness, a state in which he will unconsciously obliterate all that he considers negative. He is often seen riding around in his van adorned with a blue t-shirt with his face upon it, asserting his dominance over those foolish enough to challenge him. Season 2 In the second season, Dirty Dog, one of Cool Cat's previous enemies, inherits the powers of the Death God. Since he is designed to be Cool Cat's exact equal, he has the same stats as True Coolness Cool Cat. However, he also has the Death God's stats stacked on top of that. After wrecking havoc on the kids, Dirty Dog confronts Cool Cat, who can't bring himself to actually kill Dirty Dog because dogs are his friends. Seeing no other way to beat Dirty Dog, Cool Cat merges with True Evil, causing him to become truly balanced. Dirty Dog, who cannot become the opposite of good and evil simultaneously, loses every aspect of his being, leaving an empty shell of his previous self. Cool Cat then allows evil to completely consume him, letting him kill Dirty Dog. Afterwards, his good side fights against the evil to create balance once more and Cool Cat finally has a moment of peace. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B physically, -1 with Coolness | Infinitely Memetic | The use of tiers is meaningless now. Cool Cat has surpassed the concepts of "tiers", and is now an all powerful god capable of erasing every character on the entire FANDOM without blinking. This can only end in one way. Either you live under Cool Cat's reign, or you die before you even have the chance to scream. Name: Cool Cat, Frickus Cactus Origin: Cool Cat Saves the Kids Gender: Dog Age: One second old (is a cat), technically older than anything that ever existed (accidentally created existence when he went back in time) Classification: Humanoid cat, primordial entity, possible rapist Powers and Abilities: Coolness Manipulation (Allows him to have just about any ability he wants (Technically, complete arsenal) - along with knowing how to use them, this can grant him resistances, speed boosts and his AP/Durability, and also allows him to negate most negativity), Wind Manipulation (Blew spray paint back into Butch the Bully's face) Regeneration (Mid-Godly, Butch the Bully wasn't capable of defeating him entirely when he deleted him by farting on him), Immortality (All Types), Acausality (All Types), Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Law Manipulation (Can arrest anybody he wants, causing them to be incapable of doing any action regardless of their counters/resistances and the like - alongside denying any means of destroying this ability), resistance to Complete Arsenal (Resistant to everything), Infinite Anti Bullying Purification (Can instantly end fights without having to do anything, bypassing any laws and 'tiers' - whether the sue bears it or not - making it impossible for the Coolest Cat in the world to lose any fight - including those who can manipulate these abilities, although this can cause an inconclusive match instead of a victory) | All previous abilities, Mind Manipulation, True Coolness (Cool Cat can instantly obliterate any negativity even if he doesn't currently exist), I LOVE BABIES (Similar to Infinite Anti Bullying Purification, however, Cool Cat always wins and an inconclusive match is impossible). | All previous abilities, a list of powers and abilities found here (All Types) multiplied to an infinitely higher scale, Immunity to the aforementioned abilites, Verse Soloing Manipulation via existing and not existing, can kill or incapacitate characters who can't be killed or incapped, even if they can't be killed or incapped by characters who can kill or incap characters who can't be killed or incapped by characters who can kill or incap characters who can't be killed or inacapped (this goes on forever btw), immunity to death and incapacitation, even if the opponent can kill or incap characters who can't be killed or incapped by characters who can kill or incap characters who can't be killed or incapped (this goes on forever btw) (my head hurts too), Mastered True Coolness (Makes Cool Cat's stats exactly equal to his opponent's and stacks his stats on top of that), Ultra Wincon (Whenever Cool Cat is about to lose (which will never happen btw), he is sent back in time in less time than an instant. Just to give you an example, he goes back before you can even finish in the bedroom. He is then sent to fight alongside his past self. If even that's not enough (which it is), they are both sent back in time to fight alongside their past selves. This goes on forever until Cool Cat wins. Any paradoxes created by this are, at the same speed Cool Cat goes back in time, obliterated by Cool Cat's existence and/or nonexistence, unless the enemy is still alive at this point, in which case it affects only them. Also, this ability only exists while it's being used, and other characters than Cool Cat cannot use this. Instead, its effect is reversed to the point where the ability always exists and instantly kills the user, whether they have an immunity to it or not), Cool (Does not hurt or kill the opponent, because that's not cool. Instead, Cool Cat meets the win conditions without killing, hurting, or incapacitating the opponent and sends the opponent to a distant realm, where they will live a life of eternal peace and happiness) Cat (Completely immune to all attacks, powers, and abilities, and will affect the opponent with the same attack, power or ability (even if the opponent is immune to the attack being sent back at them it will still affect them) should Cool Cat be attacked) Loves (Any opponent who dares oppose him is sent directly sent to a dimension where they must face themselves in a fight to the death, if they win they lose because they killed themselves, if they lose they lose because they killed themselves, if they don't win or lose they'll meet the loss conditions anyways) All (Takes away all abilities from the opponent and bestows them upon Cool Cat) Kids (Makes Cool Cat absolutely and completely superior to any characters who use the word "beyond" in their profile to describe their power, including all keys and transformations of said character), any other abilities I missed Attack Potency: At least City Level (Should be superior to Butch The Bully with a gun. Based on how scared he was at the sight of a gun, that likely means he hasn't seen anything as powerful as said gun. Considering the fact that Cool Cat has extensive knowledge about the military, he should know about nuclear weapons, which at best wield 15 megatons I.E City level), Likely Island level (Can create this much kinetic energy) | Unnecessary (Can negate durability via law manipulation and other hax) | Stronger than any form of media that was ever to exist (Accidentally put Azathoth into a coma, in which he dreamed of the Suggeverse, which Cool Cat's presence accidentally destroyed, before dreaming of the current Aleverse, equal, if not superior to Dirty Dog, who soloed infinite duplicates of fiction, non-fiction, the internet, and Fandom, whose powers were multiplied by infinity, with just his presence) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ via this calc | Omnipresent | Coolnipresent (Everywhere in every timeline of every possible perception of every Aleverse) Lifting Strength: Likely Class T+ | Class COOL+ | Stronger than any form of media that was ever to exist Striking Strength: Class EJ+ | Yes | If you don't think Cool Cat can destroy anyone and anything put in his way, either you live under a fucking rock or Cool Cat is fooling you so your pea-sized brain doesn't explode at the mention of his power. Durability: Island Level (did better in ratings than the Amazing Bulk, who can survive nuclear explosions, can tank hits from Dirty Dog, who has been stated to be Cool Cat's exact equal) | Irrelevant (is superior to any and all concepts of death) | Can not be harmed, unwillingly transported, incapacitated, or ever lose a fight in any way shape or form. Stamina: Limitless (His coolness prevents him from losing stamina) Range: Standard melee range | Infinite (Can erase all concepts of negativity) | Longer than his dick Standard Equipment: None notable, can vary with Coolness Manipulation | Cool Cat has now bonded with everyone and everything. As such, he has no need for such trivial things as "Standard Equipment". Intelligence: At least Supergenius (Somehow arrested Butch the Bully for stealing candy from babies (who look like 10 year-olds), has lured hundreds of children into his van and manipulated them into never telling of the horrors they experienced there) | Omniscient | At least Memetic on the Cool Scale of intelligence (The Cool Scale's Mindless is equivalent to the JBW Scale's Memetic), likely far higher (Knows his ABC's according to his theme song) Weaknesses: Can be temporarily blinded by sand if caught off guard | At this point, weaknesses are completely irrelevant to Cool Cat, as are any other negative concepts. | Cool Cat has no weaknesses. In fact, if he did, the Aleverse would implode on itself and Cool Cat would be the only survivor. Feats: - Effortlessly stomped Butch the Bully, whom was stated to be capable of destroying all life on earth. - Ran across a 'long street' in 8 seconds (0.1 seconds because he's that cool) - Defeated Dirty Dog, his exact equal. - Fought HOSTLESS and won. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Rape: Cool Cat rapes his opponent, causing them to fucking die. Key: Season 1| True Coolness (Season 1) | Season 2 Others Edit Notable Victories: Roblox Studio (ROBLOX) Roblox Studio's profile HOSTLESS (The Higdonverse) HOSTLESS' profile (Battle was on Final Destination, Cool Cat started with True Coolness, HOSTLESS started in Deathlock Form) Cool Cat cannot lose, as he does not perceive these concepts. Inconclusive Matches: Ness (Highly Exaggerated) Ness' Profile (Original Ness and Base Cool Cat were used, win via death) Gallery Edit Category:Dead Category:Main Protagonist